Je suis un quoi?
by leaon
Summary: [EN COURS - STEREK - ALPHA DEREK - SPARK STILES] Le jour de ses 18 ans, Stiles prend connaissance d'une lettre que sa mère lui a écrite. Apparemment, il serait un Spark, avec de très grands pouvoirs magiques. Entre la meute, les cours, les méchants surnaturels et le développement de ses sentiments pour Derek, comment le jeune garçon va t-il prendre la nouvelle?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire, qui va être composée de plusieurs chapitres (pour l'instant je ne sais pas combien). Encore une fois, c'est du Sterek ! (Ils m'inspirent hihi)

Petite remise en contexte importante : Je dirais qu'on est dans les alentours de la saison 2. Jackson est présent en tant que loup-garou et fait partit de la meute de Derek, l'Alpha. Point important : Tous les événements dans la vie de Derek ont eut lieu (Paige, l'incendie etc.) MAIS le nemeton n'a pas été affecté de la mort de Paige ! Donc, il est encore en bonne santé.

Sachez que les points de vues de cette fanfiction seront multiples mais essentiellement on est sur du pdv Stiles et pdv Derek.

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, le lundi. J'ai quelque chapitres d'avance mais l'écriture est encore en cours.

Au niveau du rating, pour l'instant on est sur du T, mais normalement on va rapidement arriver sur du M au fur et à mesure des chapitres...

Je pense avoir tout dit. J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des remarques (je n'ai pas de beta relecteur donc il a peut être quelques fautes que je n'ai pas vu) ou si vous avez des idées sur la suite des événements ...

Bonne lecture !

Leaon

* * *

Stiles est allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Son cerveau, habituellement bouillonnant, est vide. Seul la fissure au plafond et le doux toucher de ses draps sous ses bras et ses pieds nus importent.  
Pour la énième fois, Stiles se remémore les mots de sa mère « Tu es un spark, mon fils ». Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, serrant le poing agrippant une lettre froissée. Son cerveau, enfin actif (il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça), le remonte il y a quelques heures.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles a 18 ans. Enfin ! Bien que cela ne change pas grand-chose pour lui (il peut déjà conduire, il ne boit pas particulièrement et puis de toute façon il devrait attendre ses 21 ans, il ne fume pas…) il est quand même heureux. Il a toujours adoré fêter ses anniversaires, même après la mort de sa mère. Son père en faisait toujours trop ce qui l'amusait énormément. Visiblement, cette année ne fait pas exception, puisque Stiles peut déjà sentir la douce odeur de nourriture qui vient de la cuisine -bacon, œufs, café…ça va être un festin ! Son père n'a jamais été trop doué en cuisine (c'était surtout le point fort de sa mère) mais il avait beaucoup de bonne volonté, surtout lors des anniversaires. Stiles a déjà hâte de voir quel gâteau son père lui a réservé pour le dîner de ce soir.  
Souriant déjà, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, malgré la lumière éblouissante -il a encore oublié de fermer le store… Il attrapa son téléphone, où de nombreux messages l'attendent. Tout d'abord de Scott : cet idiot lui a envoyé un message à minuit pile ! Il se fera un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il n'est né qu'à 12h, et que donc il ne sera pas le premier à lui souhaiter. Les joues douloureuses à force de sourire, il passa en revue les autres messages : Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et même Lydia ! Le simple fait que la jeune fille y ait pensé lui fit énormément plaisir. Lydia et Stiles s'entendent bien, et ce malgré leur passé compliqué (Notamment l'ancien bégin de Stiles pour la rousse). Le plus surprenant, c'est le message de Jackson : bien qu'ils soient dans la même meute, Stiles et lui ne s'entendent pas très bien. L'air arrogant de Jackson, et sa tendance à rabaisser les autres, agace profondément Stiles.  
Déjà heureux du début de sa journée, Stiles se leva de son lit et décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans la salle de bain avant de saluer son père.

Lorsqu'il descendit des escaliers, il fut accueilli par le sourire de son père, puis il fut rapidement enlacé.

_\- Bon anniversaire fiston !_

Ricanant, Stiles lui rendit son câlin.

_\- Merci Papa… ça sent super bon !_  
Son ventre acquiesça en grognant, ce qui fit rire son père.

_Installe-toi, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim…_

Gentiment moqueur, son père lui déposa une assiette, pleine de bacon et d'œufs, puis il lui déposa ensuite un bol de café.  
Le jeune homme n'attendit pas et s'attaqua directement à son plat, avec un soupir de plaisir.

_\- T'es vraiment le meilleur pour faire cuire le bacon. _Sourit Stiles vers son père.

_\- Seulement pour ton anniversaire, sinon t'es bien meilleur pour faire le petit dej !_

Stiles rigola. C'était en effet lui qui faisait le petit déjeuner tous les jours et apparemment il le faisait bien -même la meute, qui avait parfois l'occasion d'y goûter, était d'accord là-dessus. Et puis, ces derniers mois, son père travaillait souvent en service de nuit, donc Stiles devait bien s'occuper de lui-même -Dîner et petit déjeuner. De toute façon, depuis la mort de sa mère, il y est habitué. Son père, dévasté, avait complétement arrêter de s'occuper de la maison, et Stiles a dû grandir rapidement, en conséquence, et s'est prit en main -il a aussi prit en main l'hygiène de vie de son père, pour être honnête. Désormais, John essaye de reprendre un peu la main de la maison, mais les habitudes sont dures.

La bouche pleine, Stiles regarda son père, qui semblait assez détendu, malgré sa nuit de travail. C'était bien une première fois que cela arrivait. Entre les criminels « classiques » et les affaires surnaturelles, son père n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se reposer -Et Stiles non plus. Cependant, cela faisait un moment que Beacon Hills était calme, surnaturellement parlant. Depuis 2 mois, pas de meute ennemie en vue, pas de monstre affreux et nouveau bref pas de menaces particulières. Cela fait évidemment un bien fou aux membres de la meute, qui en ont un peu marre de mettre leurs vies en jeu tous les quinze jours. Ce repos bien mérité n'a fait que les rapprocher un peu plus : Presque toutes les semaines -voire plusieurs fois par semaine-, ils se réunissent pour une soirée spéciale meute. Soirée film, sortie nocturne sous les étoiles ou simple soirée ensemble dans le loft de l'Alpha… Cette idée de « soirée imposée » vient évidemment de Stiles, qui tient à ce que la meute s'entende à merveille.  
Ce dernier, toujours en train de manger, fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son père.

_\- J'ai plusieurs cadeaux pour toi cette année…_

Intéressé, Stiles relève la tête de son assiette, le regard curieux.

_\- Plusieurs ? Tu as gagné au loto ? _

John sourit simplement, l'air presque mystérieux, ce qui étonna un peu l'ado. Son père n'est pas du genre à cacher des secrets.

_\- Tu as 18 ans maintenant…_dit le sheriff d'un air pensif

Avant que son fils puisse répondre, il se dirigea vers le salon, fouilla dans le buffet et revint avec une enveloppe blanche, où il est simplement écrit « Mica » d'une écriture fine et féminine.  
Stiles fixa l'enveloppe, la bouche ouverte. Il reconnaissait l'écriture, et surtout, il savait qu'il n'y a qu'une personne sur terre à lui avoir donner ce surnom : sa mère.

_Ta mère…, _son père le regarde, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il y a quelques minutes, _elle m'a donné cette lettre avant de …_Même après toutes ces années, le sheriff n'arrive toujours pas à prononcer ce mot. Il se racla la gorge, _Bref, elle m'a dit de te donner ça à des 18 ans. Elle m'a fait promettre ne te pas de le donner avant, quelque soit la situation. _Il fixe son fils, sérieux, _Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas sur ta mère, Stiles._

Stiles déglutit, soudainement inquiet. Qu'est-ce que sa mère pourrait bien vouloir lui dire, qui doive attendre ses 18 ans ?

_\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, de te l'avoir caché. Elle m'a fait promettre Stiles, il faut que tu comprennes… _Son père avait soudainement l'air peu confiant, il lui tendit la lettre. _Tu n'es pas obligé de la lire tout de suite… _Sa manière de parler donnait presque l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas être là quand Stiles découvrirait le contenu de la lettre.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête, incertain. Ses parents lui ont donc caché des choses ? Sa mère, se serait compréhensible puisqu'il était jeune quand elle est décédée, mais son père ? L'ado fixe John, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_\- Merci… Tu me ferais presque peur !_ Stiles ricana, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, soudainement lourde.

Le sheriff sourit simplement, reprenant la cuisson de ses tranches de bacon comme si de rien n'était. Son fils pouvait tout de même voir qu'il était mal à l'aise.  
Stiles, toujours perturbé par cet échange, fixa la lettre devant lui. Le papier était simplement blanc, avec donc son surnom écrit en noir au milieu. Malgré les paroles de son père, il fut bien trop curieux et décida de lire la lettre de suite. Poussant son assiette, Stiles entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, et d'en sortir la lettre, un simple papier blanc plié en deux. La fine écriture de sa mère le berça le long de sa lecture.

**Mieczyslaw,**

**Aujourd'hui tu as 18 ans. Qu'est-ce que tu dois être grand ! Je suis sûre que tu es toujours plein d'énergie.  
Je sais d'ores et déjà que je ne serais plus là quand tu liras cette lettre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour te voir et t'aider à grandir. Malheureusement, les erreurs que j'ai commises plus jeunes m'ont rattrapées et j'en subie aujourd'hui les conséquences.  
Tu as donc 18 ans aujourd'hui. On dit que c'est à partir de ce moment là que la vie commence vraiment. Sache que c'est d'autant plus vrai te concernant. **

**Ce que je vais te révéler va sûrement te faire un grand choc. Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire au début. Ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier après tout. Mais j'espère que ton père sera là pour appuyer mes mots, et je sais que tu le découvriras par toi-même au fil du temps. **

**Ma famille était une famille hors du commun. En tout cas, la famille de mon père. Depuis des générations, nous avons cette petite « étincelle » dans la famille. Quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui se transmet de génération en génération.  
Ma grand-mère était une Spark. Mon père était un Spark. Je suis une Spark. Tu es un Spark mon fils.  
Je sais que tu te demandes de quoi je parle. Je sais que tu me crois sûrement folle -ou alors tu es incrédule. Mon fils, tu es intelligent, je le sais déjà. Ton regard est déjà ouvert au monde, tu vois déjà tout de manière différente des autres enfants.  
Sache que c'est normal. Les médecins en ont déduit que tu as une hyperactivité. C'est peu être vrai, d'un point de vue humain. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas entièrement humain mon fils.  
Nous sommes ce que l'on pourrait appelle grossièrement des magiciens, des sorciers. Même si ma grand-mère me taperait sur les doigts pour avoir utilisé ces termes. **

**Tu possède en toi une étincelle de magie, qui va se manifester dès tes 18 ans. **

**Je ne peux pas tout de dire sur le papier malheureusement. Ce que j'aurais aimé être présente pour te former, pour tout t'apprendre, et pour t'éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs que moi.  
Malheureusement tu vas devoir faire sans. Tu vas devoir apprendre seul, tu vas devoir découvrir tes pouvoirs petits à petits et tu vas surtout devoir apprendre à les contrôler. Je sais que tu peux le faire mon fils, tu es fort et intelligent.  
Je t'aime de toute mon âme, et je te souhaite d'être heureux.**

**Maman**

Le bas de la lettre est signé d'un cœur rempli, à côté d'une fleur. Stiles sentit vaguement une larme coulée sur sa joue. Il regarda son père, perdu, qui le fixait également.  
Inspirant, Stiles couru vers sa chambre, la lettre dans sa main.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve dans son lit, la tête pleine de question et en même temps si vide sous le choc. Stiles se redresse, assit sur son lit, fixant la lettre sans faire attention aux mots.  
Ce n'est pas l'existence des magiciens -ou Spark, comme sa mère a écrit- qui le choque. Avec tous les loups garous, les banshees, les kanimas et autres créatures qu'il côtoie, il est bien habitué au monde surnaturel. Non, ce qui le choque sont deux choses bien différentes : Sa mère lui a laissé une lettre avant sa mort pour qu'il puisse la lire lors de ses 18 ans et il n'en savait rien et il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne connaisse pas l'existence de ces créatures -il ne sait même pas si ce sont des créatures, plus proches du surnaturel que de l'humain ! -

Il est censé être le cerveau de la meute, voire le bestiaire sur pattes. Visiblement, il a encore des choses à apprendre. Il fixe à nouveau la lettre, incertain de ce qu'il doit faire.  
Sa mère ne donne pas énormément de détails. Il va visiblement devoir découvrir par lui-même ce qu'est un Spark- ce qu'il est.  
Soupirant, il se lève en voyant qu'il est bientôt l'heure pour lui de partir en cours. Il enfile sa veste, ses baskets et descend à nouveau, après avoir posé la lettre dans son tiroir. Il passe devant la cuisine, attrape son sac et n'accorde pas un regard à son père, avant de sortir de la maison. Il éprouve un certain ressentiment envers son père, qui lui a caché sa nature depuis si longtemps -puisque d'après sa mère, John est au courant.  
Stiles décide d'arrêter de se poser des questions, et il met cette nouvelle information -assez importante- dans un coin de sa tête, et décide simplement de profiter de son anniversaire. Les questions auront des réponses plus tard.

L'humeur un peu plus morose, Stiles ouvre son casier afin d'y déposer ses affaires, avant de se faire sauter dessus par 3 loups très dynamiques : Isaac à sa droite, Erica à sa gauche et bien sûr Scott derrière lui. Un bruyant « Bon anniversaire ! » accompagne leur câlin et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de rougir en voyant toutes les personnes se retournant vers eux d'un air surpris. Malgré son débit de paroles et son exubérance, Stiles n'a jamais trop aimé se fait remarquer.  
Il se tourne avec un petit sourire pour ses amis, avant de voir leur air incertain.

_\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? J'ai du dentifrice sur la joue ? _plaisante le brun, son humeur un peu plus stable face à la joie de ses amis.

Erica, sans hésiter, se penche vers Stiles, frottant son nez contre son cou. Stiles rougit encore plus, plusieurs personnes ricanant dans le couloir en voyant le mouvement d'Erica. Stiles a l'habitude, bien sûr, des tendances très lupines des membres de la meute : Ils ont souvent l'habitude d'échanger leur odeur, n'aimant pas lorsqu'une odeur étrangère se glisse sur la peau de l'un d'eux. Cependant, ce type de comportement est assez gênant lorsque qu'il est entouré d'humains, qui ne connaissent absolument pas les pratiques des loups garous. Stiles se recule donc, surpris, passant une main sur son cou, le visage rouge de gêne. Les trois ados le fixent d'un air suspect.

_\- Quoi ?_ croasse-t-il, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi fixé

_\- Ton odeur _explique Scott, le nez froncé, _elle est différente… Plus…_

_\- Electrique _poursuit Isaac, l'air lui aussi perturbé

Stiles les fixe à son tour, interloqué

_\- Drôle de façon de me dire que je pue !_ _Et franchement, pas sympa… _Marmonne l'humain

Scott lève les yeux au ciel, une mimique qu'il a définitivement hérité de Derek. Erica répond à sa place :

_\- Je te jure, tu ne sens pas pareil ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'as mis les doigts dans une prise ?_ Elle sourit, l'air moqueur, mais en même temps son regard semble presque inquiet.

_\- Mais rien du tout !_ Stiles grogne, ennuyé de l'attitude animal de ses amis, _c'est le passage aux 18 ans ça… _Il ricane, pour détendre un peu l'ambiance car ses amis agissent vraiment étrangement -enfin, plus que d'habitude.

La sonnerie retentie avant que les loups puissent répondre.

_\- Bon on se voit au déjeuner ! Et arrêtez de me renifler. _Stiles pourrait presque grogner, Isaac s'étant approché de lui pour à son tour venir fourrer son nez dans son cou.

Stiles se dégage de leur étreinte, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa classe, n'attendant même pas son meilleur ami avec qui il partage ses cours, celui-ci semblant aussi dans un état de perplexité avancée.

La journée passa lentement, comme chaque journée de cours pour Stiles. Avec tous les évènements dans sa vie (comprenez les événements surnaturels), les cours lui semblent désormais d'une inutilité incroyable. Il préférerait passer du temps à étudier les livres anciens et mystiques, pour en apprendre plus sur les créatures que sa meute risque de rencontrer. C'est ainsi qu'en plein cours d'histoire -évidemment le cours le plus ennuyant- que le cerveau de Stiles se mit à penser à nouveau à la lettre de sa mère. Il chercha dans sa mémoire pour savoir s'il n'avait pas déjà rencontré ces « Spark » quelque part, mais rien ne lui vient. Il va falloir qu'il interroge Deaton. Ou même Derek. Stiles se surprit à sourire en pensant à Derek. Depuis quelque temps, dès que l'alpha passait dans ses pensées, un sourire avait tendance à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le garçon se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas eu de message d'anniversaire de la part du plus vieux. Un sentiment de déception le prit, attirant un regard inquiet de Scott, auquel il sourit simplement d'un air rassurant. Derek n'était pas connu pour être très habile avec un téléphone portable, alors Stiles se dit simplement qu'il n'a pas penser à lui envoyer un message. Se secouant, Stiles s'obligea à penser à autre chose – et surtout pas à Derek, sa mâchoire carrée, ses épaules musclées, ses jambes athlétiques… Clignant des yeux, Stiles se mit une claque mentale. Concentration Stiles !  
Sa mère, dans sa lettre, a dit que les Spark serait comme des magiciens ou des sorciers. Stiles ne connait qu'une sorte de sorcier, les druides -dont Deaton fait d'ailleurs parti. Résigné, il se dit que ses propres connaissances ne sont pas suffisantes pour répondre à ses questions. Frustré, Stiles essaya tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur le cours mortellement ennuyant.

_\- Libéré !_ crie Scott en sortant de l'enceinte du lycée.

Stiles se contente de rire, même s'il comprend tout à fait la joie de Scott. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre de cette journée trop longue. Stiles sursaute en sentant un bras se poser sur son épaule, mais il se détend en voyant que c'est Isaac. Avec un sourire, il lui bouscule gentiment l'épaule, Isaac lui répondant avec un mature tirage de langue. Ce que Stiles aime ce gosse. Isaac est son favori de la meute -ne dites pas ça aux autres, ils le tueraient d'avoir des préférences. Erica arrive peu après, marchant près de Stiles.

_\- Nous avons pour ordre de t'emmener au loft. Ordre donné par la Reine Lydia. _Le sourire narquois de Erica ne le rassure pas du tout.

_Oh pitié ne me dites pas qu'elle a organisé une fête avec tout Beacon Hills ?_ Stiles chouine, pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête, et surtout pas à la moitié des jeunes de la ville.

_\- On parle du loft de Derek là, comme si le méchant Alpha la laisserait faire !_ réplique Isaac.

_\- Honnêtement ça ne m'étonnerait pas !_ _Lydia arrive toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut _ricane Scott

Stiles lève simplement les yeux au ciel -décidément ils passent tous trop de temps avec Derek.-

_\- J'ai un peu peur mais allons-y … _

Stiles est un peu rassuré en arrivant au loft : pas d'autre voitures à part la Camaro de Derek et la sportive de Jackson. Scott voulait conduire jusqu'au loft, mais Stiles a catégoriquement refusé. Personne d'autre que lui ne conduit Roscoe sauf en cas d'urgence -ce qui est arrivé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il fit donc la route, accompagné de son meilleur ami et de Isaac et Erica à l'arrière, occupés à se chamailler. Stiles était complétement habitué à cette situation, ces deux là ne faisait que de se disputer mais l'humain savait qu'au fond ils s'adoraient.  
Il gare la Jeep à côté de la voiture de Derek et se dirige tranquillement vers l'entrée, suivit de ses amis.  
En ouvrant la porte, il est surpris par un grand « Joyeux Anniversaire Stiles ! ». Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de rire tout en rentrant dans la pièce principale du loft, entouré de sa meute, son père, quelques amis du lycée, Mélissa et de Deaton -ce qui le surprit un peu. Le loft est décoré : quelques ballons par ci par là, une banderole « Bon anniversaire » accrochée près de l'entrée, et surtout deux tables décorées avec énormément de nourriture. Stiles salive déjà.  
Plusieurs personnes viennent directement l'enlacer, dont Lydia, qu'il remercie d'un souffle pour avoir organisé ça -car il sait évidemment qu'elle est la maitresse de cette évènement-. Elle lui sourit simplement, l'embrassant sur la joue, ce qui aurait pu le faire rougir et bégayer il y a quelques années mais qui désormais est naturel entre eux. Jackson lui secoua simplement les cheveux d'un air hautain mais ses yeux brillent d'amusement. Vient ensuite Mélissa, qui lui offre un câlin digne d'une maman, tout en lui murmurant à nouveau un bon anniversaire. Quelques amis du lycée lui serrent la main – Danny notamment – puis tout le monde commence à se disperser, formant des petits groupes pour discuter.  
Stiles repère Derek, avec Peter dans un coin de la pièce. Derek semble sentir son regard puisqu'il lève les yeux vers lui et lui offre un sourire qui fait chavirer le cœur de Stiles. Littéralement, son cœur a dû s'arrêter un instant avant de repartir de plus belle. Quelques loups-garous se tournent vers lui, surpris du changement dans son rythme cardiaque. Stiles se sent rougir. Fichues oreilles de loup ! L'alpha a certainement dû l'entendre aussi puisque son sourire se fait soudainement amusé. Sans parler de Peter, qui a l'air d'être à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Grognant sur le manque d'intimité, Stiles se dirige vers le buffet improvisé afin de boire un verre dont il a bien besoin.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sent pas Derek arrivé discrètement derrière lui et murmurer un simple « Bon anniversaire » dans le creux de son oreille. L'humain sursaute évidemment et se retourne pour engueuler le loup de lui faire peur comme ça mais l'air complétement amusé et taquin de Derek le stoppe dans ses paroles. Il reste un instant la bouche ouverte sans rien dire, puis marmonne un « Merci », ses oreilles chauffantes. Derek s'approche un peu plus de lui, reniflant discrètement -Mais pas assez, Stiles l'a entendu faire.

_\- Ton odeur est … différente… _marmonne le loup, le sourcil haussé l'air de dire « _Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?_ »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec son odeur aujourd'hui ? Et surtout pourquoi ils pensent tous qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?

_\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, tu es le quatrième loup à me dire ça,_ il hausse une épaule, montrant clairement qu'il n'a pas de réponse à ce changement.

Derek hausse une épaule, l'air d'abandonner rapidement le mystère. Il se penche, attrapant lui aussi un verre, se posant aux côtés de Stiles.  
Sa présence rassure presque instantanément l'ado, alors qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'être rassuré. Il se sent bien, entouré de sa meute et de ses amis. Mais Derek a toujours eu cet effet sur lui, et Stiles ne sait toujours pas si c'est à cause des sentiments que Stiles a pour lui, ou simplement parce qu'il est son alpha.

Stiles repense soudainement à la lettre de sa mère. Regardant Derek, il se dit que celui-ci aura peut-être quelques réponses à ses questions – Et s'il n'en a pas, il profitera de la présence de Deaton.

_\- Dit, Derek… _commence Stiles, l'air pensif, attendant l'attention de l'ainé. Celui a le regard fixé dans le vide, il tourne ensuite un peu la tête vers Stiles, un simple « hm ? » montrant son attention.

_\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Spark ? _

Derek le fixe, un sourcil haussé, l'air surpris par sa question.

_\- Tu as trouvé ça où ?_ Demande-t-il, sans répondre à la question de Stiles, ce qui le frustre énormément.

_\- C'est un oui ou un non ça ?_ Marmonne Stiles.

Un petit souffle amusé lui répond, avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

_\- Oui je sais ce que c'est._ Derek s'amuse à laisser un petit silence, l'air de ne pas vouloir continuer, avant que Stiles hausse un sourcil d'un air impatient. _Disons que c'est comme un magicien. _

Stiles commence à se dire que cette information ne lui sert à rien, qu'il le savait déjà mais ses pensées sont interrompues quand Derek continue de parler.

_\- Mais c'est assez différent en fait. Il me semble qu'un magicien doit puiser la magie dans un élément extérieur, comme la terre le vent ce genre de chose. C'est un peu ce que fait Deaton, il se sert des éléments qui possèdent de la magie pour en sortir quelque chose. _Le ton utilisé par Derek est presque professoral, celui-ci ayant l'air content d'apprendre quelque à Stiles -à celui qui a toujours réponse à tout._Le Spark est différent car il ne se sert pas d'élément extérieur. L'énergie est à l'intérieur de lui, il possède sa propre magie. Ils sont très rares pour ça, c'est sûrement les seuls êtres à abrités réellement de la magie en eux-mêmes. Ils sont très puissants. _

Stiles fixe Derek sans rien dire, absorbant ses paroles. Il est ravi de lui avoir demandé, puisqu'il semble connaitre quelques éléments. Il est tout de même assez perturbé par ses paroles. De la magie en lui ? Stiles, très puissant ? Tout cela semble irréel. Presque plus que le fait que son meilleur ami soit un loup garou sortant avec une chasseuse de loup garou.

_\- Ils sont si rares que je n'en ai jamais rencontrer … _Derek lui offre un petit sourire amusé.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de penser _« Eh bien apparemment tu en a un en face de toi. »_


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous sommes lundi, donc nouveau chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos retours positifs ainsi que pour vos suggestions. Ca fait plaisir de voir que le chapitre 1 a plu ! J'espère que vous allez autant apprécier le chapitre 2 !

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez toujours pas à commenter, follow et mettre l'histoire en favoris !

* * *

La fin d'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. La fête de Lydia fut évidemment un succès. Les friandises et gâteaux étaient tous délicieux, les cocktails étaient à tomber, et Stiles, finissant son troisième verre, se dit qu'ils sont peut-être un peu trop alcoolisés. Ou qu'il en a peut-être trop bu. Mais pour l'instant, l'ado s'en fiche. Il s'amuse énormément. De la musique a été lancée, et il est actuellement en train de danser -de se déhancher serait plus exact- avec une Erica hilare. Tous les invités à part la meute sont parti -y compris son père et Mélissa, qui ont visiblement décidés d'aller ensemble au restaurant, ce que Stiles s'est promit d'aborder dès qu'il revoit son père. Ils ont donc la soirée pour eux seuls, et ils ont décidé de tous rester dormir au loft (après avoir fait les yeux de chiens battus à Derek qui n'a pas tarder à accepter). Ils n'ont pas cours le lendemain et ont bien décidé d'en profiter. Stiles a mal au ventre à force de rire, Erica ne s'arrêtant pas de danser et entrainant toute la meute avec elle -sauf Derek, qui les regarde avec un sourire amusé. Stiles réalise qu'il ne souhaiterait pas être autre part aujourd'hui. Il est entouré des personnes qu'il aime le plus et il a 18 ans.  
Erica revient vers lui, venant murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille d'un air malicieux.

\- _Ce qui serait parfait pour cette soirée serait que tu perdes enfin ta virginité, non ? _Elle se moque gentiment.

Stiles sent son visage s'enflammer à cette idée et il donne un petit coup dans l'épaule de Erica, lui grognant dessus, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer le rire de celle-ci. Evidemment, toute la meute a entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit, malgré la musique, amplifiant son embarras. Plus jamais il ne parle de sa vie sexuelle -ou de son absence de vie sexuelle – avec Erica.  
Les joues rouges, Stiles décide de prendre une petite pause, posant son verre sur la table et s'y appuyant, la tête tendue vers l'arrière, celle-ci tournant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Ce n'est pas tout à fait son truc de boire, mais aujourd'hui il s'est dit que c'était l'occasion. Il ne regrette pas vraiment, tout son corps détendu, comme parcouru de petit courant électrique très agréable. Sa tête est vide, et c'est pour une fois une bonne chose.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek est appuyé sur le mur et son regard est rivé sur Stiles. Il a décidé de garder un œil sur lui ce soir, car celui-ci semble avoir très envie de boire. Si Derek était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il ne cesse de garder un œil sur Stiles tous les jours, dès que celui-ci est dans son champ de vision.  
Lorsque Stiles s'appuie sur la table et laisse sa tête tombée en arrière, Derek sent une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Le cou de Stiles, parsemé de grain de beauté, est tendu, visible et Derek a une bonne vue sur sa jugulaire. La vision envoie un frisson dans le corps du loup, et il s'empêche de peu de grogner d'envie. Il rêve de marquer cette gorge, de montrer à tous son appartenance sur cet humain, de le marquer comme sien.  
L'alpha ferme les yeux un instant, imprimant cette image derrière ses paupières, avant de lâcher un souffle tremblant. Stiles fait vraiment tout pour le rendre fou, même s'il n'en est même pas conscient.  
Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Stiles a changé de position, la tête tombant cette fois vers le bas, sur son torse. Il a les yeux fermés, un petit sourire et l'air détendu. Derek peut presque sentir l'odeur de satisfaction émanant de Stiles et cela fait gronder son loup de joie. Stiles est heureux, c'est tout ce qui importe pour Derek -même s'il aimerait que ce soit grâce à lui…

Stiles peut sentir le regard de Derek sur lui, même les yeux fermés. C'est cela qui le fait sourire, que Derek le regarde, même si cela est sûrement bien plus innocemment que lorsque Stiles regarde Derek. Voulant se sortir un peu Derek de la tête, Stiles reprend un verre plein et va s'asseoir au sol, contre la fenêtre. La fraicheur du sol lui fait du bien, l'humain ayant l'impression que son corps est en surchauffe. Il soupire de satisfaction et pose sa tête contre la fenêtre derrière lui, sirotant son cocktail.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sent une personne se glisser près de lui, et le parfum entêtant lui indique que c'est Lydia. Celle-ci ne dit rien pendant un instant, leur bras se touchant simplement dans une proximité relaxante.

\- _Alors, qu'est ce que cela fait d'avoir 18 ans ?_ son ton est taquin, elle appuie un peu de son poids sur Stiles

\- _Ça ne change pas grand-chose ! _Stiles ricane _Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grandit ou quoi que ce soit … _Il baisse la tête et ouvre les yeux, regardant Lydia avec un petit sourire. _Merci pour ça Lydia. C'est super ce que tu as organisé, j'adore …_

\- _Mais de rien ! L'essentiel c'est que tu t'amuses. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule instigatrice de cette petite fête… _Elle sourit, l'air d'avoir un secret, qu'elle finit par vite dévoiler _C'est Derek qui s'est proposé à faire la fête ici…_

Stiles cligne des yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire. Derek a proposé d'accueillir la fête chez lui ? C'est étonnant, puisque Derek n'est franchement pas connu pour sa sociabilité. Stiles se mordille légèrement la lèvre pour cacher son sourire, l'idée que Derek ait fait ça pour lui le rendant bien plus heureux que ce qu'il veut admettre. Son expression semble faire rire Lydia.

\- _Attention, tu as l'air bien trop heureux pour cette nouvelle, cela pourrait être mal interprété … _La rousse lui sourit d'un air presque machiavélique.  
Stiles grogne légèrement. Lydia étant la seule personne à connaitre son attirance pour Derek, elle n'hésite jamais pour en profiter. Il va vraiment falloir que Stiles apprenne à choisir ses confidents.

\- _La ferme Lydia _il marmonne, l'air un peu gêné.

Ce genre de conversation avec Lydia est habituelle. Ils s'échangent souvent leurs secrets, c'est devenu naturel dans leur relation. Lydia est passé du statut de « crush » au statut de copine de potins. Quelle évolution ! Ce qui le gêne surtout c'est la perspective d'être entendu par 6 loups garous aux oreilles trop curieuses.  
Une pensée traverse Stiles. Il se rappelle -encore une fois- de la lettre de sa mère. Il se dit que la meilleure personne avec qui en parler serait sûrement Lydia. Elle est réfléchie, et ne risque pas de réagir de manière stupide. Deaton serait aussi une bonne personne avec qui évoquer cette lettre, mais l'air mystérieux et les phrases énigmatiques du druide commence à lui taper sur le système.  
Il décide donc que la meilleure solution est d'en parler avec Lydia. Malheureusement, avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Scott s'approche d'eux, la main tendue, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Si Stiles ne savait pas que les loups garou ne sont pas affectés par l'alcool, il aurait pu croire que son meilleur ami est ivre.

\- _Aller Stiles, vient danser ! C'est ton anniversaire non ? Alors il faut que tu t'amuses ! _Scott était hilare pour aucune raison

Stiles lança un regard amusé à Lydia, qui avait l'air exaspérée. Riant, il attrape la main de son meilleur ami, bien décidé à s'amuser ce soir.

L'ambiance retomba quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de 1h du matin. La musique est éteinte, et toute la meute est regroupée dans les fauteuils et canapés du loft. Beaucoup plus calme, tous le monde les uns sur les autres, dans une sorte de gros câlin groupé. Scott est évidemment collé à Allison, Isaac non loin d'eux avec Erica et Boyd à ses côtés. Dans le grand fauteuil on retrouve Lydia, la tête sur les genoux de Jackson. Stiles est installé dans le plus petit fauteuil, Derek à côté de lui. L'humain est persuadé que Lydia a calculé son coup pour qu'il se retrouve près de l'alpha. Il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il peut sentir la chaleur du corps de Derek près de lui. Peter est parti nul ne sait où, et Stiles en est plutôt content. Il a vraiment du mal à s'accommoder de la présence de l'oncle Hale, une constante sensation de malaise le prenant lorsqu'il est près de l'ex-alpha. Il ne lui a jamais vraiment fait confiance et cela n'a pas changé malgré son apparente adhésion à la meute de son neveu.  
Ils sont donc tranquillement installés et regarde un film, sur la télévision que Stiles a presque forcé Derek a installée (« _Mais qui vit sans télévision au 21ème siècle franchement !_ »). Stiles, Scott et Isaac ont bien passés 30 min à se disputer pour savoir quel film regarder (Iron Man pour Stiles, Titanic pour Scott et Batman pour Isaac), devant les autres membres de la meute qui avait l'air de s'en fiche totalement. Finalement, exaspéré, Derek a départagé en choisissant le premier film sous la main, Iron Man, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles. Certains membres de la meute ont crié au favoritisme (comprenez Isaac et Scott). Les autres s'en fichait toujours autant, excepté peut être pour Lydia qui eut un sourire amusé en direction de Stiles.

Malgré que ce soit son film préféré, Stiles sent la fatigue l'emplir peu à peu. Baillant grandement, il tente de résister, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télévision, mais bientôt ses yeux se ferment et sa tête dodeline jusqu'à finir posée sur l'épaule de Derek.

Derek se crispe un instant, se demandant ce que fait Stiles, avant de regarder le visage de l'humain. Celui -ci semble détendu, son souffle régulier et profond, et Derek entend le battement calme de son cœur. Tournant légèrement la tête vers l'humain, son odorat est directement assailli par son odeur. L'Alpha dû retenir un gémissement de satisfaction à l'odeur détendue et apaisé de Stiles. Cependant, cette touche étrange d'électricité, comme l'odeur avant un orage, perturbe beaucoup Derek. L'humain ne sentait absolument pas de cette manière jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le loup peut le jurer, il connait son odeur par cœur. Légèrement fruitée, toujours accompagnée d'une légère odeur médicamenteuse -ce qui rend toujours Derek triste- et légèrement masculine. Derek pourrait se noyer dans cette odeur sans problème et cela le rendrait heureux.  
Alors maintenant, aussi près de lui, il peut tout sentir. Cette perspective fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort, attirant le regard de Erica. Celle-ci regarde Stiles et Derek, amusée de voir l'humain endormie sur l'Alpha. La louve peut clairement sentir l'attirance de Derek pour Stiles mais elle ne dit rien, retournant au film qu'elle trouve très ennuyant.

Stiles se réveille lorsque la lumière est rallumée. Grognant, il se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas vu la fin du film. Un peu déçu, il se redresse, ne semblant même pas s'être aperçu de sa proximité avec Derek. Ce dernier se redresse également, bien plus gêné que Stiles même s'il essaye de ne pas le montrer.

\- _Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher, car l'humain de la meute a l'air fatigué… _se moque Jackson tout en regardant Stiles.

L'intéressé lève les yeux au ciel, toujours autant agacé par l'attitude de Jackson.

\- _Si tu pouvais arrêter de dire « l'humain » comme si c'était un défaut ça m'arrangerais…_ marmonne Stiles, la voix encore un peu endormie

\- _Jackson a raison, allons se coucher ! _Renchérie Lydia, qui n'a pas l'air d'humeur à subir les chamailleries de son petit ami et Stiles.

Aussitôt dit, la meute se leva, tous le monde s'activant pour installer les matelas gonflables. Malgré la taille du loft de l'Alpha, celui-ci n'a que deux chambres : la sienne, et celle de Peter. Cependant, Derek a, depuis quelques mois, l'intention de reconstruire l'ancienne maison des Hale. Cela fait un moment qu'il y a réfléchit, et maintenant que sa meute est stable et soudée, il pense que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir un lieu réservé à tous. Les travaux ont débuté depuis un moment, il n'a pour l'instant rien dit à personne mais il a hâte qu'elle soit finie afin de faire la surprise à sa meute. Il a évidemment prévu grand : une chambre pour chaque membre de la meute -soit 9-, un salon principal, un bureau, plusieurs salles de bain -car les filles ont tendance à bloquer pendant un bon moment la place, et Isaac est inclut dans « les filles », bref, une maison parfaitement adaptée aux besoins de sa meute.  
Il avait d'abord franchement hésité à reconstruire sur l'ancienne maison, pensant que rebâtir là où sa famille a été décimée serait trop douloureux. Mais le territoire Hale étant désormais son territoire, il tient à y faire honneur. Sa famille n'a pas été tuée pour rien, il veut désormais construire quelque chose de plus heureux, là où sa famille aurait pu l'être.

Une fois tous les matelas installés dans la pièce principale, chacun se prépare à aller dormir. Les chamailleries sont à nouveaux présentes lorsque Isaac décrète qu'il veut être près de Stiles mais loin de Jackson. Il leur faut un moment pour tomber sur un accord, et tous le monde s'allonge pour aller dormir, saluant une dernière fois leur Alpha qui va s'installer dans sa chambre.

Épuisée de sa journée et surtout de la soirée, la meute ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

_ Stiles sait qu'il est en train de rêver. Sa vision est floue et n'arrive pas à rester fixer sur un point. Il ne ressent aucune émotion particulière, son cerveau étant étrangement neutre. Le Stiles de son rêve se tient actuellement debout, dans la forêt de Beacon Hill. Il reconnait le lieu car c'est ici que le corps de Laura Hale a été retrouvé, et que son meilleur ami s'est fait mordre par un Peter fou. L'air est chargé d'une tension que l'humain ne peut que décrire de surnaturel. Soudain, un murmure se fait entendre. Il n'arrive pas à distinguer ce que la voix dit, mais cette voix le pousse à marcher dans la forêt. Suivant le son comme il le peut, Stiles a l'impression de marcher durant des heures, la voix ne se rapprochant pas particulièrement. Soudain, Stiles s'arrête devant un arbre énorme. Il le fixe, interloqué. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'un arbre aussi grand, aussi vieux ait jamais été à Beacon Hills. Son tronc est très large et bien que l'arbre ne soit pas haut, ses branches sont très nombreuses et écartées. Stiles sent un frisson le parcourir, sentant l'air surnaturel de l'Arbre. Attiré, il s'approche lentement et pose sa main contre son tronc. Dès le premier contact, un grand courant électrique le parcours, partant de sa main et emplissant tout son corps. Stiles ne peut plus retirer sa main, malgré la douleur que le contact lui impose. Il ouvre la bouche pour crier mais son cri est silencieux. Une voix, lourde, ancienne et mystique murmure à l'intérieur même de sa tête « Eveille toi »._

Stiles se réveille en sursaut et en sueur. Son souffle est rapide, son cœur effréné. Se levant précipitamment, il se dirige vers la salle de bain, et régurgite tout le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Son corps tremble, et il a l'impression qu'il est toujours parcours par ce courant électrique.  
Il se redresse et appuie son dos contre le mur, essayant de calmer son cœur et son souffle.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Stiles n'a pas eut vraiment peur, mais l'effet de ce rêve sur son corps a été radical. Il a littéralement l'impression d'être fait d'électricité. Grognant, il se relève, avant de voir arriver Derek sur le pas de la porte, un air presque inquiet sur le visage.

\- _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? _Visiblement le loup l'a entendu vomir, ou bien a entendu le rythme inquiétant de son cœur.

Stiles lui lance un regard agacé, l'air de dire « J'ai l'air de bien aller ? » mais il se calme rapidement, se disant qu'après tout Derek n'y est pour rien. Il hoche simplement la tête, le rythme cardiaque toujours un peu élevé.

\- _Oui, ça va, juste un rêve… J'ai sûrement trop forcer sur les cocktails_… Il rit, voulant essayer de détendre un peu Derek qui semble aussi crispé qu'une branche.

L'Alpha le regard d'un air peu convaincu mais il finit par hocher la tête en ne détectant pas de mensonge.

\- _Un cauchemar ?_

Stiles hausse une épaule

-_Pas vraiment… C'était un rêve étrange, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu peur…_ répond l'ado, se dirigeant vers l'évier pour se rincer la bouche. _J'étais dans la forêt, seul et une voix m'a parlé mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Alors j'ai commencé à marcher et je me suis retrouvé en face d'un gigantesque arbre, super vieux, je ne sais même pas s'il existe à Beacon Hill ! Il avait presque l'air magique _La pensée le fait sourire, surtout en songeant aux mots de sa mère. Il se dit que c'est sûrement à cause de cela qu'il a fait ce rêve étrange. _J'étais comme attiré par cet arbre. Et quand j'ai touché son tronc, j'ai eu l'impression d'être électrocuté ! _

Stiles ne sait pas pourquoi il raconte son rêve à Derek, sûrement pour se détendre un peu, et partager son incompréhension avec quelqu'un. Derek le fixe d'un air étrange, faisant froncer les sourcils de Stiles.

\- _Quoi ?_ dit-il, soudainement inquiet de l'air bien trop pensif du loup.

\- _Un grand arbre tu dis ? Qui t'as attiré, dans la forêt ? _Le ton de Derek sous-entend qu'il a une idée de ce qu'est cet arbre.

\- _Oui ? _répond Stiles d'un air incertain.

Derek continue de le fixer d'un air désormais absent.

\- _Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Deaton. _Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _Pour quelle raison ? C'est juste un rêve_ ! il sourit vaguement, pas très rassuré par l'attitude de Derek.

Le loup hausse une épaule, l'air de lui dire de se débrouiller. Stiles, bien décidé à finir sa nuit -D'après l'horloge de la salle de bain, il n'est que 5h ! -, il s'avance pour sortir de la salle de bain et aller se recoucher. Dans le mouvement, son corps frôle celui de Derek. Le contact envoie un choc électrique dans leurs deux corps, bien plus puissant qu'une simple décharge, mais pas non plus douloureux. Stiles s'éloigne précipitamment, surpris, regardant Derek d'un air étonné. Derek a lui aussi eut un mouvement de recul sous la surprise, avant de se ressaisir, l'air songeur. Il s'approche ensuite rapidement, Stiles n'ayant pas l'occasion de réagir, le loup posant sa main sur son bras, le choc électrique se reproduisant, faisant couiner de surprise Stiles -et un peu de douleur. Il éloigne rapidement son bras, les yeux rivés sur Derek, incertain.

\- _C'était quoi ça ?_

Derek se passe la langue sur les lèvres, toujours pensif.

\- _Il faut que tu ailles voir Deaton. Ce rêve semble avoir changé quelque chose au niveau de ton corps…_ Derek fronce les sourcils.

\- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que ce que tu veux bien admettre ? _marmonne Stiles, ennuyé par les mots mystérieux de Derek.

Le concerné se contente d'hausser une épaule et de sortir de la salle de bain. Il se dirige aussitôt vers sa chambre, après un dernier « Bonne nuit » et disparait dans les escaliers.

Stiles reste un instant figé sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, perturbé. D'abord la lettre de sa mère, son changement d'odeur -d'après ses amis-, ce rêve étrange, le contact électrique et l'attitude bizarre de Derek. Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à Deaton le lendemain, Stiles retourne se coucher, en espérant simplement qu'il ne rêvera plus jusqu'à son réveil.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut les lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nouveau lundi, nouveau chapitre !

Je vous avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai changé au moins trois fois la fin ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus court que les deux premiers...

Encore une fois merci pour les follow et les commentaires !

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Stiles est assis dans la salle d'attente de la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. Il n'a pas pensé à s'y rendre avant les horaires d'ouverture du magasin, il se retrouve donc à attendre que Deaton ait finit avec le chat Minou (« Très original » pense Stiles.) Il est pourtant venu juste avec s'être levé, mais il été déjà 10h. Mais le temps de passer chez lui pour se changer, prendre une douche et surtout emporter la lettre de sa mère avec lui, il était déjà 11h.

Après s'être recouché dans la nuit, Stiles n'a pas rêvé de nouveau, ce qui était un soulagement. Les rayons du soleil l'ont réveillé, ainsi que les nombreux bruits en direction de la cuisine du loft. Visiblement, la meute était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, chuchotant en espérant être silencieux, ce qui s'avoua être un échec. Se levant de son matelas, Stiles rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine, souriant à la vue que la meute lui offrit. Scott, Allison et Derek était tous les trois derrière les fourneaux, préparant et cuisant des pancakes pour toute la meute -autant dire pour un régiment-. Isaac et Jackson était en train de préparer la table : assiette, verre pour le jus d'orange, nutella, sucre ou confiture … Bien entendu, ils se chamaillaient, tout en espérant être silencieux. Erica et Boyd était quant à eux déjà assit et regardaient avec un certain amusement la meute évoluer dans la cuisine. L'humain regarda un instant Derek et eut un petit arrêt du cœur à sa vue : les cheveux un peu en bataille, l'air grognon mais les yeux brillant d'une certaine douceur, il ne portait qu'un simple boxer avec un t-shirt. A vrai dire, presque toute la meute était aussi peu vêtue que lui. Habitude de loups, supposa Stiles. Mais étrangement, seule la vue des jambes de Derek lui donna chaud. Se raclant la gorge, il se força à changer ses pensées.

\- _Bonjour tout le monde !_

Un concert de « bonjour » lui répondit, et il sourit doucement, entreprenant de faire la distribution de ses bisous du matin. Cependant, à peine sa joue frôla celle de Scott, qu'un courant électrique les parcourra. Ils se reculèrent tous les deux, surpris, Scott se frottant la joue. Stiles quant à lui cligna des yeux, avant de croiser le regard appuyé de Derek, qui comprit que ce qui était arrivé la veille venait de se reproduire. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire, avant que Erica lui saute dessus derrière lui, dans le but de l'enlacer. Cependant, encore une fois, à la suite du contact, ils furent frappés par un courant électrique. Stiles couina légèrement, la sensation devenant franchement désagréable.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec ton corps Stiles ? _Interrogea Scott, perplexe, Erica s'étant elle aussi reculée.

\- _Je n'en sais rien… _marmonna l'intéressé. Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter.

Derek continuait de le regarder comme s'il savait ce qu'il se passait.

\- _Evitez de toucher Stiles, il est très électrique ce matin … _Sourit-il.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, les paroles de Derek le surprenant encore plus que les courants électriques.

\- _Attends Sourwolf, est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? _le ton de Stiles était clairement taquin, la plupart de des membres de la meute rigolant.

Derek, à ces paroles, se renfrogna sur lui-même. Il haussa une épaule et détourna la tête. Si Stiles ne le connaissait pas, le loup aurait presque l'air vexé.

Les conversations reprirent vite leur court, l'événement étrange de l'électricité déjà oublié. Voulant se faire pardonner, Stiles se glissa près de Derek, et il murmura, aussi bas que possible pour éviter de se faire entendre des autres loups -même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient tout entendre :

\- _J'aime bien quand tu fais des blagues, elle était plutôt drôle…_

Il sourit légèrement, totalement sérieux. Derek le fixa d'un air étonné, avant de détourner la tête, hochant simplement la tête, l'air de le remercier. Cependant, Stiles put très bien voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir, et cela lui suffit largement. Le petit déjeuner fut vite servi après cela. Tous le monde fit assez attention à ne pas frôler Stiles, celui-ci les apaisant en leur disant qu'il ira voir Deaton pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Rassurés, tous le monde se mit à manger copieusement, les discussions actives et joyeuses autour de la table.

Une fois finit, tous le monde aida à nettoyer la vaisselle -règle imposée encore une fois par Stiles, tout le monde doit participer aux tâches ! -, puis ils firent rapidement le ménage dans le loft. Après plusieurs embrassades (sauf du côté de Stiles, qui était toujours électrique -Erica en fit encore une fois les frais), chacun se séparèrent pour retourner chez eux. Scott, puis Isaac, demandèrent à Stiles s'il voulait être accompagné pour aller voir Deaton. Celui-ci refusa. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour cela, surtout qu'il soupçonnait que ces étranges événements soient liés à l'héritage de sa mère.

\- _Stiles ? _

La voix de Deaton le sortit de ses pensées. Levant la tête, il sourit lorsqu'il vit Deaton lui fait signe de rentrer, la cliente partie avec Minou. Il suit le docteur dans la pièce d'examination.

\- _Alors, dis-moi, comment est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_ demande calmement le druide, tout en nettoyant sa table d'examination.

Stiles le regarde faire un instant, ne sachant pas quoi commencer. Est-ce qu'il parle directement de la lettre de sa mère ? Ou alors du rêve et de l'électricité ? Stiles décide de se concentrer sur ces derniers éléments.

\- _J'ai quelques problèmes depuis hier …_ commence-t-il, le ton hésitant. Il commença à lui raconter son rêve dans les détails, comme il l'a fait à Derek. Ensuite, il lui explique que depuis ce matin, chaque contact se solde par un coup d'électricité puissant entre lui et la personne l'ayant touché. Il évoque même le fait que ses amis lui ait dit que son odeur a changée.

Après son discours, Deaton le fixe simplement, l'air de réfléchir. Il sourit ensuite, de cet air mystérieux agaçant.

\- _C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? _dit-il, d'un ton qui montre clairement qu'il sait que Stiles ne lui a pas tout dit.

Ce dernier cligne des yeux, incertain, avant de soupirer. Deaton ne pourra pas l'aider s'il lui cache des informations. Mais la perspective que Deaton lise la lettre, et surtout ce que tous ces éléments assemblés voudraient signifier, le terrifie.

\- _Non… Mon père… m'a donné cette lettre, de ma mère. Elle lui a apparemment fait jurer de ne me l'a donné qu'à mes 18 ans. _Stiles lui tend la lettre, que Deaton se dépêche aussitôt de lire.

Une fois finit, le docteur lui rend la lettre. Il a l'air pensif, mais à part ça, Stiles est incapable de déchiffrer ses émotions. Cela l'inquiète un peu, même si le manque d'émotions chez l'émissaire est habituel.  
Sans un mot, Deaton se dirige vers l'arrière pièce, où il garde de nombreux éléments « magiques » : Mountain ash, aconit etc. Il revient avec un gros livre à l'apparence très ancienne, qu'il pose sur la table d'examination entre lui et Stiles.

\- _Je savais que ce jour aller venir _dit-il d'un air calme, surprenant Stiles. _Je connaissais ta mère, Stiles. C'était une grande Spark, avec de grands pouvoirs. Elle m'a souvent demandé de l'aide, et elle m'a demandé de te donner toutes les informations dont tu aurais besoin une fois le jour venu. _Il sourit, _ce qui est aujourd'hui, visiblement._

Stiles a du mal à y croire. Deaton sait donc ce qu'est un Spark. Mais plus important, il connaissait sa mère ?! L'humain n'en revient pas. Qu'est ce que son entourage lui a encore caché comme information importante ? Avant qu'il puisse parler, Deaton continua :

\- _Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Spark, et ce n'est pas étonnant. Si je n'avais pas rencontré ta mère, je n'aurais sûrement aucune idée de leur existence. Ce livre _il tapote le livre sur la table _te donneras toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sur l'existence des Sparks, sur ton existence. _Il fixe Stiles, l'air sérieux et mystérieux. _Je peux bien sûr répondre à tes questions, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que ce qui est inscrit dans ce livre…_

Le brun cligne des yeux, son cerveau semblant enfin vouloir se remettre en marche.

\- _Je ne comprends pas … Je suis une sorte de magicien ? _dit-il, l'air perplexe, en haussant un sourcil. _Mais comment cela se fait que j'ai été … normal… jusqu'à maintenant ? _

Cette situation agace profondément Stiles. Depuis toutes ses années, il possède des sortes de pouvoirs, dont il ne sait pas se servir. Des années à être inutile au sein de la meute, alors qu'il aurait pu aider ? Il aurait sûrement pu sauver de nombreuses personnes !

\- _Les pouvoirs d'un Spark sont endormis jusqu'à ses 18 ans, afin de protéger son corps de la puissance de son étincelle. Il faut que tu saches qu'un Spark est très puissant, et par conséquent peut être très dangereux. _Le regard sérieux de Deaton lui fait presque peur. _Pour l'instant, il faut que tu apprennes théoriquement ce que tu peux faire, et surtout que tu apprennes l'histoire des Sparks. _Il s'approche, lui tendant le lourd livre. _Actuellement, tu n'es qu'un bébé. Il faudra que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, ce qui se fera petit à petit… _Le docteur sourit, d'un air presque rassurant -presque. _Revient me voir quand tu auras fini le livre. _

Il se tourne, dans la clair intention de mettre fin à la discussion. Cependant, Stiles n'en a pas fini.

\- _Et je suis condamné à ne plus toucher personne ? Non parce que je suppose que cette électricité est causée par mes … pouvoirs. _Il hausse un sourcil envers Deaton.

Deaton se retourne, hochant la tête.

\- _Oui, j'avais oublié. En fait, c'est le trop plein de tes pouvoirs, ce que ton corps ne peut abriter. Ce que je te conseille de faire, c'est de t'entrainer à faire des choses simples : allumer des bougies, faire léviter des objets… Après quelques essais, ça devrait aller. _

Cette fois, le ton de Deaton montre clairement la fin de la discussion. Des choses simples ? Allumer des bouges et faire léviter des objets. Ça n'a franchement pas l'air si simple…

Résigné, Stiles quitte la clinique pour rentrer chez lui.

Son père n'est pas à la maison lorsque Stiles arrive, ce qui le soulage quelque peu. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir de la compagnie, il a besoin de réfléchir et surtout : il a un livre très gros et très long à parcourir.

S'installant à son bureau, Stiles prend quelques temps pour réfléchir. Il a donc des pouvoirs, quelque chose comme de la magie, qu'il a hérité de sa mère. Ces pouvoirs sont apparemment très puissants et très rares. D'après l'expression de Deaton, il peut même dire qu'ils sont très dangereux. Stiles se mordille la lèvre, le cerveau en ébullition. Deaton lui a dit de s'entraîner, afin de dépenser un peu de magie -en tout cas c'est comme ça que Stiles a traduit les propos énigmatiques du druide. Repérant une bougie sur sa bibliothèque, il se dit qu'il ne perd rien à essayer -même s'il va sûrement avoir l'air d'un idiot. Fixant la bougie, il s'imagine la bougie s'allumer. Presque aussitôt, la mèche de la bougie prend feu.

Stiles pourrait presque en tomber de sa chaise. Il fixe la bougie, se demandant comment celle-ci à pu s'allumer rien qu'avec sa pensée. Il secoue la tête, médusé. C'est sûrement une coïncidence. Il se demande ensuite s'il serait capable de l'éteindre. A peine ses yeux se retrouvent-ils sur la bougie, que la flamme semble disparaitre. L'humain fronce les sourcils, incertain. Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui qui a fait ça ? Il peut sentir un certain picotement dans ses doigts, pas forcément désagréable. Inspirant un grand coup, Stiles imagine avoir en main le livre La Coupe de Feu, qui est actuellement rangé dans sa bibliothèque. Avec moins d'étonnement, il regarde le livre littéralement _voler_ de sa bibliothèque jusqu'à sa main. Cela ne lui a demander aucun effort. Impressionné, le brun se surprend à sourire. Il a des pouvoirs ! Pas très utiles pour l'instant, certes, mais il est sûr qu'il va pouvoir s'améliorer.  
L'utilisation des ses pouvoirs l'a rendu plus détendu. Il peut presque sentir la magie circuler plus facilement dans son corps. Théoriquement, il peut à nouveau toucher les gens sans les court-circuité… Soulagé, le jeune homme décide que plus vite il aura parcouru le livre, moins il aura de question. Il prend le livre de Deaton, s'allonge sur son lit et commence la lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, en plein dans un chapitre sur l'histoire des Spark (Il existe 5 lignées principales, 5 familles qui ont hérité de ces pouvoirs. Stiles ne reconnait aucun nom, mais il se dit que c'est sûrement car le nom à été perdu dans sa famille. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un arbre généalogique.), la faim se fait sentir. Il n'a pas déjeuner, et il est 14h, alors son corps a décidé de protester. Il attrape son téléphone portable et descend pour se préparer quelque chose.

En pleine préparation de son sandwich, une pensée le traverse : Derek l'avait renseigné sur les Spark. Mais s'ils sont si rares, comment cela se fait-il qu'il connaisse ces êtres ? Deaton lui-même lui a avouer que sans sa mère il n'aurait rien su des Spark. Ayant un présentiment, Stiles envoie un SMS à Derek, tout en se préparant un sandwich.

_« Hey sourwolf. Dis-moi, comment tu connais les Spark ? »_

La réponse, étonnamment, fut presque immédiate.

_« C'est ma mère qui m'en à parler quand j'étais jeune. Apparemment elle connaissait une spark de Beacon Hills, qui lui a appris plusieurs choses sur eux. »_

Une spark de Beacon Hills ? Stiles se dit que la coïncidence est quand même frappante. Talia Hale a sûrement connu sa mère… La pensée le fait frissonner. Tout est donc lié à ce point-là à Beacon Hills !

_« Ok sourwolf, merci de ta coopération ! __ »_

Stiles s'installe dans le canapé, allumant la télévision tout en mâchant son sandwich, lorsqu'un autre message s'affiche sur son téléphone.

_« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es si curieux à propos d'eux ? »_

L'humain sent son cœur rater un battement. Est-ce que Stiles doit lui révéler ce qu'il a appris ? Il est son alpha, ce serait logique de lui dire. Cependant, la révélation est bien trop récente au goût de Stiles, qui préférerait s'approprier un peu plus ses pouvoirs, et en apprendre un peu plus sur l'histoire des Spark avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais il n'a pas envie de mentir à Derek.

_« Je te le dirais plus tard »_

Stiles sourit, se disant que c'est enfin à son tour d'être mystérieux.

Stiles referme le livre avec un bruit sourd. Sa tête est remplie d'une montagne d'information, dont il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il pose le livre au sol, s'allonge sur le dos et fixe le plafond -ça devient une habitude décidément ! Cela fait 2 jours qu'il a appris qu'il n'est pas si humain que ça. Sa mère était une Spark, et cela se transmet de génération en génération. Cela fait donc deux jours qu'il est allé voir Deaton -presque- en panique, et que celui-ci lui a simplement donner un livre à lire et l'a laissé se débrouiller seul. Toujours aussi utile ce druide !

Pendant ces deux jours, il s'est donc plongé dans la lecture de ce vieil ouvrage (vraiment très vieux, parfois les pages lui restaient dans les mains !) qui recueille toutes les informations sur les Spark. Le livre étant franchement gros, Stiles, malgré sa lecture intensive -il a presque mit ses devoirs de côté pour continuer à lire, presque ! Stiles reste un bon élève-, vient tout juste de le terminer. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de descendre déjeuner pendant deux jours, et n'a donc toujours pas vu son père depuis sa fête d'anniversaire. Ce n'est pas qu'il évite son père … Le jeune homme essaye juste de remettre ses pensées en place avant d'aborder le sujet de ses pouvoirs avec son père. Après tout, il ne sait même pas si son père est au courant ! Sa mère a peut-être simplement donner la lettre à son père, sans lui permettre de la lire, et sans jamais lui dire quelle était sa nature… Bon, d'accord, même Stiles n'y croit pas. Enfin, il doit bien y avoir une explication à tous ces secrets ! Mais l'adolescent n'est pas encore prêt pour affronter son père. Déjà, il aimerait apprendre à maitriser un peu mieux ses pouvoirs et c'est donc ce pourquoi il a fini l'énorme livre en seulement deux jours.

Malgré son cerveau hyperactif, cela fait franchement trop d'informations à digérer. Il se lève donc, décidant qu'un petit tour dans le loft de la meute, où presque tout le monde y est présent, lui fera du bien.

Malgré le choc de la nouvelle, Stiles s'en remet plutôt bien. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt cool pour lui ! Il va enfin pouvoir aider la meute face aux grands méchants, et surtout il va pouvoir se défendre seul. Finit le petit humain fragile ! Pour l'instant, il ne sait qu'allumer des bougies et faire bouger des objets -pas trop gros, il a essayé de faire bouger Roscoe, elle n'a pas cillé et Stiles s'est retrouvé avec un sacré mal de tête-. Il a même réussi à faire apparaitre une flamme dans sa main ce matin, sans le vouloir. Avec de l'entrainement, Stiles est sûr qu'il va pouvoir faire des choses _vraiment_ utiles.

Grâce au livre, le jeune homme a appris que les Spark possèdent différents types, un peu comme dans les RPG : certains Spark sont dit « défensifs », ils peuvent guérir facilement n'importe quel type de créatures, et ils maitrisent les boucliers comme personne, d'autre Spark sont « agressifs », ils maitrisent les sorts d'attaques, et blessent facilement leurs ennemis. Visiblement, plus un Spark est puissant, moins il a besoin d'être catégorisé : un Spark puissant est un Spark qui guérit aussi facilement qu'il peut blesser.

Stiles ne sait pas du tout quel type de Spark il peut être. Il n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée de blesser, voire de _tuer_ ses ennemis, mais il sait qu'il n'hésiterait pas si cet ennemi s'en prend à la meute, ou à son Alpha.

Au volant de Roscoe, les pensées de Stiles se dirigent rapidement vers ce dernier. Celui-ci, depuis deux jours, a l'air bien plus amical avec l'humain-Spark qu'avant. Stiles n'a aucune idée du pourquoi ce changement, mais il apprécie. Ils ont échangé quelques SMS ces derniers jours, ce qui est plutôt agréable. Derek n'a pas re questionné son intérêt soudain pour les Sparks, et Stiles en ait plutôt reconnaissant : Il n'a toujours pas très envie d'en parler.

A vrai dire, Stiles aimerait beaucoup ne rien dire à la meute, s'entrainer dans son coin, et lorsque le prochain méchant débarquera, il sauvera tout le monde avec ses pouvoirs. Stiles sera un peu comme un héros, et il n'a pas envie de rater ça !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que tous le monde va bien, malgré la propagation du Coronavirus. J'espère que vos proches vont bien, et j'espère que tout le monde respecte le confinement !

Confinement, qui va donc nous permettre de lire plus de fanfiction... Mon école est fermée, je vais pouvoir écrire encore plus !

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, où les choses avancent... (Malgré que le chapitre soit plutôt court encore une fois !)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Arrivé au loft, il gare sa Jeep et s'empresse de rentrer. Le temps commence à devenir de plus en plus froid, et Stiles ne possède pas la chaleur des loups garous. Il espère que Derek a du chauffage dans ce fichu loft ! Stiles se demande si ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de se réchauffer… S'il arrive à produire du feu, il suppose que oui.

\- _Coucou les loups ! _s'exclame l'humain tout entrant.

Les quelques loups présents tournent la tête vers lui : Isaac, assit sur le canapé, un livre de cours dans les mains, lui offre un sourire. Erica est assise au pied d'Isaac, elle aussi visiblement dans les devoirs, avec Boyd à ses côtés. Peter est aussi présent, assit avec son ordinateur portable derrière la table du salon. Et enfin, le propriétaire des lieux, Derek, est actuellement perché sur sa barre de tractions, en train de… faire des tractions. Torse nu. En sueur. Les cheveux mouillés…

Stiles cligne des yeux, se forçant à détourner le regard de la vue plus que distrayante de Derek en plein exercice. Il ne voudrait pas que les loups sentent son attirance. Même si honnêtement à ce stade, même un humain pourrait savoir qu'il bave sur Derek !

\- _Mais que fais donc l'humain de la meute ici ?_ demande Peter, avec son éternel sourire flippant.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout le monde rappelle qu'il est humain ? On dirait vraiment que c'est un défaut ! Stiles sourit simplement à Peter, riant intérieurement en se disant que Peter a pour une fois tort. Stiles n'est après tout pas vraiment humain…

\- _Rien, je m'ennuyais, donc je me suis dit pourquoi pas venir emmerder les loups-garous…_ répondit Stiles avec un sourire amusé. Il se dirige vers le canapé, et s'affale presque auprès de Isaac, qui se penche aussitôt pour le sentir, frottant son nez contre le cou de l'humain-spark.

Les premières fois, Stiles trouva ce geste vraiment étrange. Mais désormais, il y est totalement habitué. Il fait partie de la meute, et ce geste est une manière de faire en sorte qu'il sente comme la meute. Aussitôt Isaac ayant fini, Erica se penche pour faire de même. Stiles sourit simplement, toujours autant amusé. Heureusement, seuls les betas ont pris l'habitude de le sentir, de le marquer de cette manière. Stiles ne sait pas s'il réagirait de la même façon si c'était Derek qui le sentait comme ça !

\- _Tu sens encore différemment aujourd'hui !_ râle presque Isaac. _C'est étrange comme ton odeur change…_ il plisse les yeux, l'air de dire que c'est la faute de Stiles si son odeur n'est plus la même.

\- _Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que je sens ?_ Stiles demande, l'air curieux.

Il sait très bien pourquoi son odeur change. Le livre de Deaton en à parler. Simplement, l'odeur de magie et de pouvoir devient la sienne, et cela ne va faire qu'augmenter en fonction de son utilisation et de l'augmentation de sa puissance.

\- _Je ne sais pas trop … C'est un peu comme de l'électricité, mais pas de l'électricité synthétique, plus comme de l'orage…_ Isaac essaye d'expliquer, l'air perturbé.

Derek qui semble avoir fini de crâner avec ses tractions, s'approche d'eux, ayant à nouveau enfilé un simple t-shirt. Sans rien dire, il s'approche de Stiles, et se penche, reproduisant les mouvements de Isaac et de Erica, son nez contre le cou de Stiles, le sentant et le marquant.  
Stiles se fige, perturbé du comportement de l'Alpha. Celui-ci ne lui avait encore jamais fait ! Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il l'accepte vraiment comme membre de la meute ? Comme un de ses betas ? Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, fixant Derek, ne sachant pas quoi dire mais le loup ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- _C'est vrai que ton odeur change… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Stiles ?_ Il hausse un sourcil, avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Ses yeux semblent cependant doux, comme s'il plaisantait avec l'humain.

Ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir, Stiles secoue la tête et hausse une épaule. Son cœur s'est emballé pendant un instant, suite à la proximité de l'Alpha, et il est sûr que tous les loups de la pièce l'ont entendu. Sentant ses joues chauffées, l'humain se recule légèrement, faisant mine de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

\- _Je n'en sais rien moi ! Je n'ai pas un nez comme vous, je sais pas du tout pourquoi mon odeur change …_ marmonne-t-il ; Dans son mensonge, il a totalement oublié que les loups peuvent littéralement entendre qu'il ment.

Derek lui lance un regard sérieux, l'air de dire « Je sais que tu mens ». Stiles soupire, et préfère ne rien dire. Il se sert son verre d'eau, ce qui lui fait du bien et refroidit un peu son corps soudainement chaud. Sa décision de ne rien dire à la meute devient soudainement vacillante. Il ne va pas pouvoir cacher longtemps sa nature, avec ses loups détecteurs de mensonges ! Rapidement, il prend une décision : il ne veut pas en parler à toute la meute, mais au moins, il peut en parler à son Alpha.

\- _Tu vas bien Stiles ? _demande Isaac d'un air inquiet depuis le canapé. _J'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ! _

\- _C'est vrai, à part en cours, tu n'es pas venu nous voir… _râle Erica, d'un air boudeur.

Stiles ricane légèrement, pose son verre sur le plan de travail et s'approche à nouveau du canapé, son cœur étant maintenant plus calme, le rouge de ses joues ayant un peu disparu.

\- _Je vous manque tant que ça les louveteaux ? _taquine Stiles en s'asseyant au pied de Isaac, l'épaule collée contre celle d'Erica. _J'étais simplement plongé dans quelques recherches… _

Techniquement, ça n'est pas un mensonge, alors les loups ne devraient pas se rendre compte que Stiles ne dit pas vraiment toute la vérité.

\- _Oh, tu étais donc plongé dans une de tes fameuses périodes où tu ne parles à personne parce que tu es trop concentré sur quelque chose… _se moque Peter, sans même regarder Stiles, un simple sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Stiles hausse un sourcil de surprise et regarde Peter. Stiles et lui ne s'entendent pas particulièrement bien, ils ne parlent même jamais. Alors comment l'oncle de Derek peut-il être au courant de ce genre de chose ? Il est connu qu'il a des oreilles partout mais tout de même…

\- _On peut dire ça oui…_ grommelle Stiles, n'ayant pas franchement envie de discuter avec le plus vieux.

Sur ce coup-là, c'est Derek qui lui sauve la mise :

\- _Alors Stiles, que nous vaut ta visite ? _

Stiles lève les yeux vers Derek, le regardant avec un air boudeur, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- _Quoi, je n'ai plus le droit de venir dépenser mon temps libre avec la meute ? Entretenir les relations, tout ça tout ça… _Face au regard pas impressionné du tout de l'Alpha, Stiles soupire, sans cesser de sourire. _ En fait, je suis venu parce que je voulais te parler Derek…_ Il lance un regard aux betas et à Peter, qui ont tous l'air soudainement curieux. _En privé_ ajoute l'humain en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derek a l'air un peu surpris de ces paroles mais il hoche la tête. Il sait probablement que ce n'était pas vraiment le but de la visite de Stiles, mais il ne dit rien, et avance juste vers la porte pour sortir. Les loups seront capables d'entendre même s'ils changent de pièces pour discuter.  
Stiles lui emboîte le pas, pas vraiment presser de sortir dans le froid, mais assez impatient de parler à Derek. Il serait plus logique pour lui de vouloir parler d'une telle chose à son meilleur ami Scott, mais le jeune homme pense que Derek serait mieux placé à savoir sa nature. Après tout, il sait déjà ce que sont les Sparks, et puis, Derek est son Alpha, il saura certainement comment agir.  
Une fois assez loin pour ne plus être entendu, Derek s'arrête, les mains dans les poches de son jogging. Il regarde Stiles et hoche simplement la tête, pour l'inciter à parler.

Soudainement, Stiles se sent anxieux. Et si le loup ne le croyait pas ? Pire, s'il se moquait de lui ? Après tout, Derek n'est pas connu pour sa tendresse et il doit toujours penser que Stiles n'est pas capable de grand-chose. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, Stiles décide de faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : Parler sans s'interrompre.

\- _Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je m'intéressais aux Sparks ? Eh bien en fait, le jour de mon anniversaire, mon père m'a donné cette lettre de ma mère, qui m'annonce que je suis un Spark. Au début je n'y ai pas cru évidemment, jusqu'à ce rêve bizarre le jour de la fête, et le truc de l'électricité avec toi et la meute. Du coup, quand je suis allé voir Deaton, je lui ai tout dit et lui il a juste confirmé que ma mère ne mentait pas et que je suis bien un Spark. Ensuite il m'a donné un vieux livre plein d'informations en disant que toutes mes questions auront une réponse là-dedans et c'est tout. Du coup j'ai tout lu en deux jours et maintenant j'ai encore plus de question ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, parce que c'est franchement bizarre surtout que je peux allumer des bougies à distance et faire bouger des objets genre télékinésie ! Donc voilà je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je te le dise mais je n'ai pas envie de le dire à la meute parce que je ne sais pas encore quels sont mes pouvoirs, je n'en connais pas encore l'étendue et je suis plutôt perdu…_

Une fois sa tirade fini, Stiles se permit enfin de respirer. Soufflant doucement, il lève les yeux vers Derek, appréhendant un peu sa réaction. Celui-ci, étonnamment, a un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles le fixe, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

\- _Je me doutais un peu que tu étais un Spark, après ton rêve et les coups d'électricité. Et ton odeur…_

Stiles croit rêver lorsqu'il voit Derek se mordiller la lèvre tout en le regardant.

\- _Tu sens la magie et la puissance Stiles._ Derek sourit à nouveau_. Merci de me l'avoir dit en tout cas… Je ne le dirais pas à la meute ne t'en fait pas. _

Stiles soupire doucement, soulagé. Même si l'attitude de Derek lui envoie des frissons le long du dos -et pas des frissons de peur. Il commence peut-être même à frissonner de froid. Il murmure simplement un « merci ».

\- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu sais …_ Derek semble avoir senti son anxiété. _Comme à chaque fois, on va se débrouiller avec cette nouveauté …_ Il sourit légèrement _Je peux même t'aider à t'entraîner si tu veux … _

Il semble un peu plus hésitant lorsqu'il prononce sa dernière phrase, comme s'il avait peur du refus de l'humain. Stiles lève les yeux vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir.

\- _Sérieux tu ferais ça ? Ce serait génial, parce qu'honnêtement pour l'instant mes pouvoirs ne sont pas très utiles…_ grimace Stiles.

Derek sourit et hausse une épaule.

\- _Tes pouvoirs peuvent être utiles une fois entraîné … On pourrait même demander à Deaton s'il a quelques astuces. Après tout, tu es comme un sorcier, juste plus puissant…_

Stiles regarde Derek, et il semble presque déceler une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il dit qu'il est puissant. Le jeune homme se mordille la lèvre en souriant.

\- _Oui, c'est une bonne idée, maintenant que j'ai terminé son fichu livre…_

Stiles frémit, le froid commençant à se faire mordant. Il serre ses bras contre lui, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, avant de sentir le poids d'une veste contre ses épaules. Surpris, il relève les yeux, Derek ayant retiré sa veste en cuir pour la placer sur ses épaules, visiblement conscient du froid. Stiles sent ses joues chauffées de satisfaction, et il peut sentir l'odeur du loup l'entourer.

\- _M-merci…_ L'humain n'a certainement pas bégayer, absolument pas.

\- _Tu devrais rentrer_ répond simplement _Derek Avec toute cette lecture, tu m'as l'air d'être épuisé…_ Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. _On en reparle bientôt d'accord ?_ _Garde la veste, tu me la rendras quand tu pourras…_

La douceur de l'Alpha le surprend légèrement. Sa main, lourde et chaude contre son épaule, finit de le détendre complètement. C'est dingue comme chaque contact de Derek agit sur son corps ! Il sourit et hoche la tête.

\- _Ok… Merci Derek. Tu es vraiment sympa en ce moment !_ le jeune sourit, l'air taquin.

Derek, sans grande surprise, lève les yeux au ciel.

\- _Je suis toujours sympa, et encore plus avec les membres de la meute…_

Il sourit légèrement, avant de pousser doucement Stiles vers l'avant du loft, où est garée la Jeep.

\- _Rentre donc avant d'attraper froid !_

Stiles, d'humeur décidément taquine, se retourne avec un petit sourire, resserrant la veste contre ses épaules.

\- _J'ai ta veste pour me tenir chaud, ça va aller…_ Il lui fait un clin d'œil taquin avant de faire traîner son nez contre le col de la veste, inspirant légèrement l'odeur, et fait ensuite un signe de la main à Derek, rentre dans sa jeep et de partir sans attendre, choqué de ses propres paroles et gestes.

Derek fixe la Jeep partir, les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant bien trop rapidement à son goût et le corps chaud même pour un loup garou. Est-ce que Stiles vient juste de flirter avec lui ?

Stiles, bien au chaud dans sa jeep, entouré de l'odeur de son alpha, se pose la même question : Est-ce que je viens de flirter avec Derek Hale ?


End file.
